The new rising squad at the DWMA
by Soluk Onigami
Summary: There is a new team being formed at the DWMA. There will be new friends new enemys maybe a bit of love. But lets see how it works out
1. Soluk and Lance

[Disclaimer] I do not own Soul Eater or any of there characters this is mearly a fanfic meant for the enjoyment of people and no money will be made off of this.

[Pov 3rd person] A man roams the streets of death city. He is wearing a large leather trench coat jeans and seemed to try to be covering. The man walked down an alley to a few unspecting punks with skate boards. They were spray painting on the wall. The man smiled to himself and laughed. The skaters turned there attention to the man.

"Hey oldman whats so funny don't make us teach you a lesson." Said what looked to be the ring leader of the group.

"I'm sorry" Said the man, "Its just your souls look..." the man licked his lips then revealed his face where his teeth had grown out of his mouth and his skin was blood red. "So tasty!" The man moved fast revealing his arm from the coat it looked like a giant sharp sword. The man ran up cutting one of the kids. The others running in fear the man looked at the boys body and the glowing blue orb in front of it. Licking his lips he grabbed the soul and ate it. Then he smiled.

"Better get to hunting the rest of those kiddies down" He laughed and began to head in there direction when someone dropped down in front of him.

"You won't be going anywhere." Said the Stranger. The man laughed at him.

"You plan on stopping me I'll eat your soul." Said the man. The stranger laughed and another boy dropped next to him but was alot smaller.

"No doubt about it" Said the shorter one. "He is one of them"

"Then lets get to collecting his soul" Said the Taller one who held out his hand and the boy turned into a scythe. The scythes handle was a silver and the blade was red but it seemed to glow.

"W-what is this WHO ARE YOU!" Yelled the man.

"I am Soluk and this is my partner Lance we are from the DMWA" Said the taller one. "I only tell you because its the last names you will ever hear!"

With this the Soluk charged wielding his partner Lance. The man in the trench coat readied his weapon. The fight broke out Soluk obviously much more skilled. He spun his scythe attacking the man the man barely blocking the attacks. The Meister was spinning his scythe swing it as if it were nothing and cut at the mans head. The man ducked the tip of his hair being cut in the process he swung up knocking the meisters scythe away. But this did not stop the meister he opened the palm of his hand as yellow lightining appeard in his palm he hit the man in the stomach. The man was knocked breathless instantly and was sent flying and hit the wall.

[Pov Soluk]

As the man hit the wall I headed back to Lance so we could finish this he picked up Lance. He was sure he had broken most of the mans ribs with his attack. He looked into his scythe where he saw his partner in the blade. "Nice hit man" Said Lance. "Yep lets just finish this." I replied. I headed to the man on the ground almost feeling bad for what he was about to do he knows that the man was evil but... I don't like the idea of killing someone while they were down. But what had to be done had to be done. I reached the man swung my scythe in the air and finished it quickly. Lance then turned back into a human. He grabbed the mans soul which was a red ugly looking thing. Lance then grabbed it and ate it happily.

"Ah that hits the spot" Said Lance.

He then turned to me and said "Lets get back to the DWMA and report."

"Alright lets go" I replied.


	2. Arianna and Seth

[Disclaimer I do not own Soul Eater or this OC this oc is crazycreator33's and crazycreator33's alone]

[POV 3rd Person]

A girl walks down the street heading towards what looks to be a small ban of misfits. As she arrived the kids seemed to perk up a bit. The girl opened a paper bag and began to give the kids what looked like tiny amouts of food. Enough for one person but for such a small group it was like getting table scraps but they seemed happy just to have it The girl looked as though she shouldn't be giving as much as she should be on the recieving end of that food. She was very Skinny yet still like she could hold her own. She smiled as she watched the kids scarf down there food.

[POV Arianna]

I smiled as I watched my little "gang" as some people called it scarf down what I had brought them of my lunch. They weren't at all a gang they were more like a group of abandoned kids trying to survive. I defend their names when I can I often skip meals so they can eat. Its hard sometimes and at first I didn't think I could handle it. But I have gotten use to the it though. I get a meal every once in a while though.

"Well guys I gotta get back to the DWMA enjoy the meal" I Said

"Thanks Arianna" A couple chimed in. She smiled at them as she walked back towards the school.

"What a beautiful day" I said in a sing-song voice.

"Off giving those kids your lunch again?" Said a man out of the corner of her eye. She turned to him it was her friend and partner Seth Alderman.

"Ya well its the least we can do they did save our lives" I said to him. He gave me a look.

"Ya well you can't give them all your meals you got to eat to, you will starve" Said Seth in a matter of fact voice. "I will be fine" I replied. "Lets just get back to the DWMA" I smiled

"No first we have to do something" Seth Said, and I was confused.

"What do you mean Seth, something to do." I asked

"Well seeing as we have just joined the Death Miester weapon academy a couple weeks ago and still have zilch souls, I was thinking maybe we should actully do the job we signed up for because we are far behind" Seth Said in a calm voice. I had forgotten we were behind.

"You know Soluk and Lance supposely already have 3 souls" He said "Lets at least try and catch up" I nodded.

"Ok where are we going" I asked. We traveled out of death city into a forest. Supposely we were after a Rogue Weapon who had killed his miester and eaten his soul.

"He must be straying from the path of humanity" I said. "I mean he is eating human souls now."

"He is eating animals souls too acording to the mission briefing" Seth Said. I looked around for a cave. Thats where he was suppose to be hidning apparently.

[POV 3rd]

As we walked through the forest all I could notice was how Arianna was smiling. That was one thing that was great about her. She was always smiled and looked at the bright side of things.

"There it is." Said Arianna pointing to a cave.

"Well lets get this over with" With that Seth turned into a glaive where Arianna grabbed me. She walked into the cave her guard up. The weapon was no where to be found.

"Where could he have gone?" Arianna asked. She looked into the blade where she saw me stareing back at her.

"Keep your guard up he might be trying to ambush us." Seth replied. As if this were the cue the man jumped down slaming his had witch was now a war hammer. Arianna jumped back avoiding it. The Weapon came up for another swing at her head. Arianna was to quick for him though she ducked beneath it and jabbed the man hard with the back side of the glaive into his chest sending him flying back. The man disapeared into the shadows.

"Where did he go" Arianna was looking around a little worried. Then the man came out off the shadows charging her again. She easily dodged the blows then came around with a deafining cut with her glaive. The man stumbled backed and cursed. He charged again trying to get just one heavy blow on her but she was to fast for him she ducked and with the sound of flesh tearing she had thrusted up and killed the man with one blow. As the soul came out and her partner took now problem in collecting it.

"Lets report back to the DWMA" Arianna said "We got our first soul" She smiled bigger and wider then ever.


	3. Johnathon and Misery

[Disclaimer:I do not own soul eater or this OC this OC strictly belongs to Tscafe and Tscarfe alone]

[Pov 3rd Person]

A small girl sat in the middle of the crowd. She looked down big crowds made her uncomfortable. No one seemed to notice her they just walked by bumping into her as if she wasn't there. Someone noticed her though a tall boy towering over almost everyone else in the crowd was walking over to her. "Damn it Misery do you always have to go off on your own." Said the Tall boy. "Well Jonathon I didn't see you doing anything to solve the problem so someone had to do something about it" Misery retorted. "Misery we have to work together if we want to take this guy down." Johnathon said with a bit of urgency in his voice. There is moment of silence and neither of them talk. Misery sighs angrily. "Ok fine lets just fine this guy and get back to the DWMA" Said Misery They set off to the house where the suppose keshin egg was staying. They walked through the streets of Death City down to the bad part of town. As the sun laughed over there heads and the heat bounced of the concrete they sweat up a storm. After an hour of looking for the adress of the man they finally find it because the adress is ripped of the house and thrown into the neighbors yard. They walk up to his house. It was a run down looking shack with boarded up windows. As Misery and Johnathon look at the house they can't help but wonder who would want to live here. "Ok lets get in get out and get it done I want to get back to my book." Said Misery. Johnathon looked at her. She loves to read and she is holding a book right now. Johnathon sighs. "Ok Misery we will make quick work of it and we will head back to the DWMA so you can read your book." Said Johnatan "But maybe this time could I take control and help some?" See Misery has the power that when a miester wields her as a weapon she can take control of the meister so she becomes like both the miestar and the weapon. "No you know it will work better if you just let me handle it." She replies. Johnathon sighs and Misery turns into a Medievil sword that looks like it would be used by a knight. They headed into the shack. They heard creaking all around them but figured it was probally just rats. They moved further into the house being cautious as can be. Then they heard a loud bang they turned quickly but it was to late the man had walked out he looked almost normal but as he stepped further out of the shadows it was clear that he had several tentacles coming out of his back enough to cover all the walls in which grabbed Johnathon and Misery wrapping them to where they could get free. The man laughed and walked up to Johnathon. "Hello" the mans voice was chilled like ice "You're weapon miesters from the DWMA" He said his voice seeming to freeze the room. Then when you look into his eye it was a bright blue almost a icy blue. "And besides your souls look ever so" He licked his lips revealing a long tounge that leaves saliva dripping from his mouth "tasty and will give me much more substance then a normal human soul." said the man. But to the mans suprise Johnathon was laughing. "You think this will hold us" Johnthan retorted then smiled "SOUL RESONANCE" He yelled and the Meisters soul connected to form a stronger bond then usaul. "KNIGHTS OF VALOR" as Johnathon said this Misery grew almost a foot and two knights that glew a bright golden color materialized out of thin air. The knights readied there swords and begin to cut through the mans tentacles as if they were paper. This freeing Johnathon and Misery the fall to the ground quickly regain stance and charge the man. "Your soul is mine" Johnathon as Misery directed his body towards the man then with one swift cut and the knights keeping his tentacles at bay they cut the man right through the chest. Leaving an ugly glowing red orb. Misery changed from a sword back to her human form. She quickly collected the soul and walked out the door. By now the knights had vanished. She was walking up to a mirror and she rubbed into it, 42-42-564. The mirror quickly revealed deaths chamber and a tall Lord Death standing there with his weapon Spirit. Lord Death immediatlys says "Sup hey hows it going?" "We just collected our 1st soul Lord Death." Misery Replies. "Good Good" Lord Death replies "We need you back at the DWMA we have a spiecal... well I guess you could call it a suprise." Death added. "A suprise?" Johnathon adds in. "What do you mean" "Its no buisness to talk about here come back and will explain it all." Lord Death says. "Ok Lord Death we are on our way" Says Misery and then Lord Death closes the conversation. "Wonder whats in store for us." Says Johnathon. "I don't know maybe some kind of... I don't know." Misery replies as they walk towards the DWMA the school the stands over Death City...

Authors note:So sorry it took so long to upload and it being so short but now the real fun begins as our six characters are about to meet. tscarfe your person I feel will be the hardest to right but is also fun to play with you pair.


	4. The New Squad

[Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater and I do not plan to make any money from this this strictly for the entertainment of the readers.]

[POV Soluk]

Lance and I head towards Death Room wondering what they were being summoned for. We both were in a good mood. Reason being is we had the most soul out of the new class of Meisters who just started a couple weeks ago. Already up to three souls and more on the way. Tne two of us headed for Death's Room and as Death allowed us to enter in tnere I saw the room filled with two other pairs of Weapon and Miester. I recoginzes 2 of them but only from being bottom of the class but not because they were not greatly skilled because they are. They were kind of focused on there little street gang who are always looking for food. I know there not bad kids but its easy to misjudge them. The meister a girl who's name I'm sure is Arianna Mizuki she is 14 years old, short curved and has very defined muscles, she has dark red hair down to her waist. She is smiling as usaul and wearing somthing bright and colorful somthing that reminds you of spring. Her Partner I believe his name is Seth Alderman he is 17 same age as me. He is only a couple inchs shorter then me he has deep green shaggy hair about as long as mine (Stiens Length). His body is covered in scars that are from his street days. He has a tatto on his left arm its a heart with the name Trisha in it. I can't help but wonder who it would be? He wears a grey tank top, wearing black jeans with some Nike tennis shoes. I think I heard Soul Evans or as the everyone calls him Soul Eater call the outfit a cool street style. The other pair I know the Miester but not the weapon. The meisters name is Jonathan Haul he is tall really tall he is about 6 inchs taller then me and I'm not short. He is very muscular but isn't exactly built. He has dark blue hair his eyes almost being the same is pale with sharp feautures. He wears a navy blue jacket not zipped up under it a grey t-shirt he had black jeans with blue vans and a leather wrist band. The girl though her name I'm not sure I think I have seen her talk to Crona before. She has dark brown hair about half as short as Arianna to her shoulders. Her eyes almost draw you in they are brown with a maroon tint. Shes wearing a bash colored Blouse,with grey sweay pants and green vans. Her earings were interesting too. They are green feathers they go great with her big brown eyes. But still I wonder why have we all been called here? It is confusing I'm sure Lord Death will explain shortly...

[POV Arianna]

As soon as he walked in with his partner I was confused. Soluk and Lance top of the class right now with the bottom of the classes. Well Misery and Jonathon were at 99 souls but it all went wrong and they lost them. The first thing I noticed about Soluk is that his hair is so blonde its almost white. He is wearing a black T-Shirt with Jeans and work boots. A simple outfit but it worked for him. His eyes are a grayish-blue its almost an icey blue is how I would describe it. His partner Lance Shrackposin is a funny guy if he isn't in school and he isn't on a mission chances are you can find him at the milkshake shop downtown. He has Short brown hair his eyes are striaght grey. He is much shorter then his partner about 5 ft 7 inchs he wears black shorts that go past his knee a red T-shirt with a with a black Banndanna around his neck. He loves cracking jokes to anyone where his partner seems much more shy then him. They are the best of friends and can connect wave lengths easily but Soluk can do that with anyone a little trick he learned from Stien or thats what the rumors say anyway.

[POV 3rd] "Welcome Welcome everyone" Lord Death Exclaimed "I'm sure you're all wondering why you are here." All across the room the nodded.

"Well its because you 3 are the most skilled out of you class and we believe we can turn you into a great one star miester squad!" Death says with much enthusiasm. The 6 of them staired at death as if he were telling him the world was ending. They were shocked most people don't get in a squad for years. This is an unexspected turn of events...


	5. New Squad Part 2

[Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater and I do not plan to make any money from this this strictly for the entertainment of the readers.]

[Pov 3rd]

"W-What we are in the most 3 skilled but we are at the bottom of the class... we aren't that goo-" Said Arianna but os cut off by Soluk. "You're only bottom of the class because you are to worried about those kids you are very skilled just as much as Lance or I." Soluk shot at her. There was silence across the room. This came as a suprise to Arianna Soluk was always so quiet around people for him to speak around people he doesn't know. The only time he really seems to talk alot is when he thinks he is alone with Lance.

"Aww Yeaahhhhh we are at the top now!" Lance exclaimed. "Come here my squad mates and give me a little fist pump" He held out both fist but no one moved towards him. "Pfft party pooper" Lance said then turned to Soluk who gave him a little fist pump looking un-enthused.

"Whats wrong everyone this means you will have spiecal missions and exclusive training." Lord Death said.

"Training with who then..." Asked Misery.

"With me" came a voice from behind them and they turned to see Stein "me and the top squad of the DMWA." Said Stein "Wait you don't mean..." Asked Jonathon speaking for the first time.

"Ya thats right, you will be training with me" Said a very triumphant looking BlackStar "THE BIGGEST STAR OF THEM ALL" BAM just as he had finished Lord Death had given him a Reapear chop.

"Maybe it is best if you shut up now" Said Lord Death then the rest of thier squad walked in. Death the Kid and his weapons Liz and Patty also Maka and her Partner Soul Eater. "So this is the new squad" Soul asked "Thats cool" was it me or was Lance looking at Soul funny maybe with longing. "S-S-Soul" Lance screamed with excitement he then ran up to Soul and hugged him around the waist "I longed to be like you for so long"

"W-what the heck get off of me" Soul attempted to pry Lance off with little success while everyone laughed at them. It takes Soluk to come over and pry Lance off of Soul Lance throws a temper tantrum thrashing around as Soluk holds him in place easily out muscling him.

"Well good to know you're so enthusiastic for you're training but first Stein will be teaching you to resonate all of your souls together" Said Lord Death. This was a very hard thing to do.

"When do we start Stein" Said as he Soluk looked at him with a pride. Rumor has it that Stien had trained Soluk. "Well Soluk seeing that we want you out stoping Kenishin as soon as possible so tommorow and you will also want to practice resonating your souls with your weapons as well." Anwsered Stien. They all seemed a little more enthusiastic now. "Doesn't each squad have a leader?" Misery asked with a look of longing. "Yes but its the meister who always the leader." Said Stein. Misery got a displeased look on her face and she turned to Jonathon. "You are going for that squad leader spot alright" Misery said sternly to Jonathon. "Ok but I think they already have them picked out" Said Jonathon. "Stien" Arianna said with a big smile. "thank you it will be a great honor to train under you" Kid was playing with his hair for some reason. "Uh Kid what are you doing?" Maka asked Kid looked at her staill playing with his hair. "I am trying to figure out how to make my hair fully symetrical again..." Kid awnsered completely distracted everyone looked at him thinking he was a nut, Death clapped his hand together. "Well best be getting home now you all have a very big day tommorow now off pip pip." Death shooed them away. They all left to there homes and got some rest kmnowing tommrow would be a tuff training day.

(Now its time for a vote .-. I hope I get enough to determine who should be the squad captian choices are Soluk, Jonathon and Arianna Me myself is voting for Arianna).


	6. A short training day

**[Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater and I do not plan to make any money from this this strictly for the entertainment of the readers.]**

_(Sorry it took so long had a few personal problems but now its sorted out and Im back with a new chapter)_

"You guys straighten up you are sloppy and can barely resonate together." Stien says "Come on" He turns on a radio to a song. "Try and resonate your souls to this" then he walks off as he lights a cigerette.

"Ok get in the triangle everyone" Arianna tells us the other two they all hold there weapons in hand.

"Ok lets focus everyone we all close are eyes trying to resonate our souls to the song and they can stark to hear eachothers thoughts. How Johnathon wasn't completely in control of himself or how Arianna edgeing everyone on that they can do it or how Soluk despite being shy around them thus far was becoming more comfortable with them. There thoughts strung together they could comunicate without speaking work in perfect symphony and predict eachothers moves. "Well that was easier then I expected it to be." Stien say turning off the music. "So now it is time" Stien says as he looks between us. "The time for me to tell you guys who will be leading the team." Stien looks slowly. "Cut to the chase who is it" Misery asks impatiently Stien looks at her.

"The leader is Arianna me and Lord Death had agreed that she would make the most efficient leader." Stien says. Soluk looks at Arianna. She probally is the best choice he thinks. Level Headed, skilled, Kind and understanding. But Soluk can't help but feel they chose favorites he quickly pushs the thought out of mind.

"A-are you sure I mean Soluk or Johnathon could be good leaders too." Says Arianna

"No you are perfect" Soluk and Stien say simotaniously then they turn to look at eachother.

"So whens our first mission?" Johnathon asks. Stien turns his glance for Soluk to him and smirks at. "Your first mission is next week you will be heading up into the artic with the rest of the DWMA soldiers." Says Stien Ariannas face gets really stiff.

"Did you say a-artic?" She asks looking a bit scared.

"Something wrong with that?" Stien asks,

"I-I um" She sighs "No sir" she responds.

"Good see you all next week" Stien says then walks off with a smirk.


	7. First mission gone wrong

**[Disclaimer:I do not own soul eater blah blah ACTION]**

**[POV 3rd Person]**

The gang trecked up the mountain in a snow storm towards the witchs cave. "I-I'm freezing" Arianna stated through chattering teeth

"The caves only a little farther" Soluk reassured her "We better gear up" Soluk holds out his hand towards Lance

"Lets rock" Lance cheered as he turned into a scythe and landed in Soluks hand. Misery went next as she transformed into a sword and Johnathon grabbed her by the hilt, Seth went last of all turning into a glaive and Arianna grabbed him they all looked at each and started walking again.

"Remember this is a necromancer witch she has been raising the dead body's of the avalanches and people who froze to death" Johnathon reminds everyone. And they all nod

**[Pov Soluk]**

We reached the mouth of the cave and its looks dark and there is several torchs lit down what looks to be an old mine shaft.

"So whats the plan?" I asked and turned to Arianna she after all had been voted team captain. Rightly so in my opinion she had the best qualities as a leader.

"... Well we should go in and... hack up all the revived bodies and kill the witch" Arianna said

"..." I have to use all my effort to stop myself from face palming but thenI think about it... overly simple but gets the job done... works for me then Lances reflection showed up in the scythe

"Sounds like my kind of plan Arianna" Lance chimes in, I can't help but chuckle.

"Isn't it overly simple?" Misery asks

"Shes the leader if she says it'll work then it'll work." I answers Misery.

"Lets just get on with it unless you guys want to stand here all day" Seth tells us all.

**[Arianna Pov]**

Man this leader stuff is hard, but finally we all start heading into the cave. We are all on guard as we head deeper and deeper into the cave.

"This isn't right" Soluk says and stops us "There should of been something by now..." Just as he says it theres a cackle.

"The witch!" Johnathon points ahead at her she stands there in dark robes with a hood over her head with hair that falls out of the hood in greasy clumps.

"Hello kiddies" She cackles "Having a nice trip are we?" She then points her finger at the ceiling and a dark blast comes out of her hand and hits the ceiling causing it to start to cave in. Soluk charged forward when a the witch points at him and shoots another blast and Lance shoots flying out of his hands and is sent flying back blood seeping out of the metal. I charge forward making it through the cave in but Johnathon and Lance are stuck on the other side of the caved in rocks and Johnathon dropped Misery who now took her human form but has a blade for an arm ready to fight.

(Well there you are new chapter coming soon oh and I have a quick voting session again about things in the future of the story YAY So later on I plan on making another Kinshin for the group to have as an enemy but with kinshins come madness of course so here are your options,

goes mad and the group has to fight him

goes mad again and our group is forced to fight him

c.A witch takes control of some meisters and the group is forced to deal with it

Vote now :D)


	8. Death of a Witch

(Ok I feel really bad xD so when I switched files to my story some of the voting options got messed up so here they are again,  
goes mad again and group has to fight him  
goes mad and group has to fight him  
C.(The only option that showed up fully) A witch takes over some miesters and the group has to deal with it  
now keep in mind this is a couple chapters ahead not soon)

[Disclaimer:I don't own Soul Eater blah blah]

[Pov Soluk]

So here I stand... weaponless I gather my surroundings for a minute wait... Johnathon didn't make it through but Misery  
did.  
"Misery let me use you as a weapon" I say to her  
"Sorry Soluk I don't think you would be able to resonate with me" She tells me and I shake my head.  
"Just trust me ok"I tell her and she rolls her eyes and starts to transform.

[Pov Misery]

I transform into a sword, I don't know why I'm just gonna be to heavy or I'm gonna burn his hands but as soon as he grabs me I can  
feel his soul, oh so he can resonate with me... but how... nevermind now my face shows up in the blade and I smile  
I control Johnathon enough but lets see how well it works with Soluk

[Pov Soluk]

I hold Misery and I try to run but I can't.  
"What the Misery whats going on!"  
"I have the powers to control my miester it's better this way you aren't a sword-miester anyways you're a scythe  
miester" Misery Tells me and I want to disagree but I can't really because she's right I am no sword-miester.  
"Ok if we get close let me take over" I say Misery looks at me through the sword and eventaully nods.  
"Ok guys lets go" Arianna says and we charge the witch dodging blasts and Arianna gets a good cut down her leg but is quickly  
blasted back this now gives me enough of a distraction to get close Misery cuts the witch across the back and in response there is a dead  
body risen from the ground Misery quickly decapitates it. Arianna is on the witch again but she quickly raises more of the dead to deal with her and  
we charge from behind right up to the witchs back.  
"Ok Misery let me take over" I feel myself in control again and I slam my palm to the witchs back sending a soul wave  
length through her but not just any wavelength I smile to my self as from the spot I hit fire spreads around her body scorching  
her all over she falls to the ground and Arianna having dealt with the corpses charges and with a definite hit the glaive  
sinks into the witchs back and her body deteriates


End file.
